mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Meteo 1967 (map game)
*''Play is suspended due to me and several potential players being busy elsewhere. '' I plan to return later. It will probably re-open in about Febuary 2018. Scenario *''Also see: list of weather disasters and list of geological disasters.'' The environment and fault lines went crazy, due to unusual solar flair and sunspot activity, for 14 months from January 1967 to March 1968. It was a major event as shown in the historic list of weather disasters and list of geological disasters which brought much chaos, damage, death and disruption. The weather and geological situation was back to normal after the disaster season was over. Due to the global crisis, many countries economically declined, gained huge amounts of debt and had their currencies dropped dramatically in value. As both financial decline and refugees occurred at the same time, most nations became unstable. In response, many countries had their social services budgets sharply lowered, schools closed, police enlarged and had taxes noticeably increased, angering the population. The various military juntas, provisional civilian governments and ruling business cabals soon declared martial law and sent in soldiers to suppressed the angry mobs, panicked refugees, food riots, divisive protests and selfish looters, regardless of whether that nation allowed the rule of law and free speech or not. Over the next 15 years, national and local authorities take control of most of what is left. Some nations fell, civil wars hit some, several coups and rebellions occurred across Latin America, some nations' provinces became independent and some nations merged or fell apart. Several old wars like Vietnam and Biafra continue, but at a slower pace without foreign intervention after early 1968. Communism is near to collapse in East Germany and the ex-soviet states of Moscovoy, Central Ukraine, Penza Republic, Krasnodar Republic and Urals Republic. Communism was also dumped by some. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Tatarstan-Bashkiria, Poland, Czech Republic, Republic of Volhynia-Galicia, Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, Croatia and Bosnia have dumped communism. North Korea and Romania are getting even more communist than before! Deseret is now dominated by Mormon clergerie. Right-wing generals rule large parts of South America and Ba'athism is very popular in Syria. Southern Italy is a mobsters' paradise. *The game take place after June 1984. Mods #Head mod : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Mod #Mod #Head map maker : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Map maker #Map maker Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every three days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and their colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' Algo None is to be used beyond a simple "table of war factors", so use your common sense and reed the table in the link! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Nota bene *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 50,000 KT (50 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The OTL Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more OTL Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like OTL Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Light grey zones like northern Alaska have only primitive tribesmen in them, which you can annex, but don't go to fast for logistical reasons. #No territory requests can be made in the dark gray. These represent radioactive/uninhabitable areas and will mostly stay like it until 1992. You can however reserve some territory for when the dark gray zone clears out. Tech level *Starting as in the real 1984 and progressing at normal speed. Current international organisations and treaties *''Also see: Current international organisations and treaties.'' *Along withe the the 4 active sporting bodies (the IOC, ICC, FIA and FIFA). In addition to the 4 sports organisation there are 5 major and 10 minor alliances and organizations at present. Table of Nations South Asia *India *Gujarat *Karella *Greater Assam *Khalistan *Goa *Sri Lanka *Sikkim *Nepal *Bhutan *Pakistan *Bangladesh *Afghanistan East Asia *N. Korea *S. Korea *Japan *Taiwan Didcot1 (talk) 15:29, September 7, 2017 (UTC) *Guangzhou *Yunnan *Sichuan *Shanghai *Tibet *Beijing-Manchurian Republic (AKA- the PRC) *Guansu *Xinjiang *Quinghai, *Mongolia Middle East *Israel *Jordan *Syria *Iran *Arab South Iraq (a major shia rebellion on Al Basra and Umm Qasr) *Lebanon *Kuwait *Kurdistan *Bahrain *Qatar *UAE *Oman *N. Yemen *S. Yemen *Saudi Arrabia *Islamic Republic of Mecca *West Turkey *East Turkey *Saudi Arabia *Khūzestān S.E. Asia *Burma (Massive ethnic centric civil war between the ethnic various groups) *Laos *N. Vietnam *Cambodia (it is economically collapsing) *Brunei *Singapore *Greater Malaysia *Pattani *Sultanate of Gowa *Pontianak Sultanate *Moluccan Islands *Philippines *Thailand *S. Vietnam (it is militarily and economically collapsing) S. America *Suriname *Brazil **Amazonia *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Ecuador *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Colombia *Venezuela Central America *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *Panama Caribbean *United Republic of the Caribbean Sates (URCS) :::(Formed in 1970 by Jamaica, Belize, Guyana, the Cayman Islands, Antigua and Barbuda, The Bahamas, Barbados, Grenada, Jamaica, Saint Kitts & Nevis, and Saint Lucia, Saint Vincent, the Grenadine and Trinidad & Tobago at the 1970 Nassau Summit). *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *Puerto Rico (includes the U.S. Virgin Isles) USSR *Muscovy Socialist Republic (AKA- the USSR) (It has an ongoing rebellion in Latvia) **Voronezh Socialist Republic **Central Asian Socialist Republic **Volgograd Socialist Republic ***Astrakhan Socialist Republic **Penza Socialist Republic (communism is collapsing) **Rostov-on-Don Socialist Republic ***Donetsk-Luhansk Socialist Republic *Urals Socialist Republic (communism is collapsing) **Orenburg Socialist Republic *Dnieper Socialist Republic *The Krasnodar Socialist Republic (It has an ongoing Chechen rebellion) *Far Eastern Socialist Republic *Irkutsk Socialist Republic *Krasnoyarsk Socialist Republic *Central Ukrainian Socialist Republic (communism is collapsing) *Moldova Socialist Republic *Free Republic of Volhynia-Galicia (AKA- West Ukraine) *Democratic Komi-Kirov Republic *Islamic Tartar-Bashikr Republic *Democratic Omsk-Tomsk Republic *Kamchatka Democratic Republic *Georgia *Azerbaijan *Armenia N. America *Alaska-Yukon *Canada *Québec *Cascadia **Idaho *California-Nevada *Deseret (It is dominated by Mormon clergy) *Montana *Minnesota *Great Lakes **Iowa *Missouri *Coronado *Kansas *New Mexico *Greater Texas **Arkansas *New York **New England *Maritime Canada **Labrador-Newfoundland *Virginia-Maryland **Appalachia *Greater Pennsylvania *Hawaii **Guam *Mexico *Chiapas Europe *Portugal : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 15:37, September 7, 2017 (UTC) *Spain (politicaly unstable) *Basque County *Catalonia *France *Andorra *Monaco *Corsica *Southern Italy (over-run by Mafia mobsters) *Central Italy *The Vatican *San Marino *Northern Italy *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Austria *W. Germany *E. Germany (communism is collapsing) *Denmark *Norway *Sweden *Finland *Iceland *Netherlands *Wallonia *Flanders *Luxembourg *England and Northern Ireland (IRA lead rebelion in N. Ierland) Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 15:54, September 10, 2017 (UTC) *Wales Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 16:49, September 12, 2017 (UTC) *Scotland *Ireland *Poland *Czech Republic *Slovakia *Hungary *Romania Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk) 19:22, September 13, 2017 (UTC) *Slovenia *Croatia *Bosnia and Herzegovina (ethno-religiose civil war imminant) *Motenegro *Serbia *Albania *Greece *Bulgaria *Malta *Turkish North Cyprus *Greek South Cyprus *Macedonia Oceania *Australia *New Zealand *Fiji *Solomon Islands *Vanuatu *Tonga *Palau Africa *Egypt *North Sudan (politically unstable) *South Sudan (politically unstable) *Darfur (politically unstable) *Western Libya (politically unstable) *Eastern Libya (politically unstable) *Tunisia *Algeria *Morocco *Mauritania *Somalia (politically unstable) *Somaliland (politically unstable) *Puntland (politically unstable) *Djibouti *Mali *Senegal (a rebellion in the Casamance region) *Guinea-Bissau *Guinea *Gambia *Liberia *Sierra Leone * :(TBA) and (WIP). Game map . *Coloured places= Playable nations. *Light grey zones= Refugee camps, medieval type villages and heavy destruction. *Dark grey areas= A few primitive tribesmen and total destruction. Game-play 1984 Category:Meteo 1967 (map game) Category:ASB-Environment Category:ASB- bias POD